Wunderschöne Lüge
by Stern-Klee
Summary: Dorcas Meadowes und Sirius Black waren Freunde. Nur Freunde. Doch eine einzige Nacht veränderte alles...


Also, das hier ist meine erste Story auf Deutsch. Eigentlich ist es nur eine Übersetzung meiner eigenen Story, die ich bereits auf Englisch geschrieben habe _(One Night)._ Aber ich habe doch einiges an Veränderungen vorgenommen und wollte mal sehen, wie sie auf Deutsch ankommt. Also wäre es sehr nett von euch, wenn ihr 'ne Review da lassen würdet, wie ihr es fandet. Achja, bin mir nicht sicher wegen des Ratings, falls es euch zu heftig ist, einfach Bescheid sagen und ich werd's ändern.  
Achja, die Charaktere der Geschichte gehören der unglaublichen J.K. Rowling. Nur die Storyline gehört mir.

Kapitel 1

Es war eine kühle Nacht, obwohl der Mai fast in den Juni überging. Der Regen prasselte auf die Fensterscheiben und der Nebel, der bereits den ganzen Tag über dem gesamten Land hing, war immer noch nicht verschwunden. Eine verhüllte Gestalt eilte die Straße entlang. Sie kam vor einem kleinen Landhaus zum Stehen und klopfte. Die Stimmen, die drinnen zu hören waren, verstummten augenblicklich.

Eine männliche Stimme fragte angespannt: „Wer ist da?"

Die verhüllte Gestalt antwortete: „Ich bin es, Remus John Lupin. Ich bin ein Werwolf und trage den Spitznamen Moony. Deiner ist Krone und du kannst dich in einen Hirsch verwandeln."

„Alles klar, Moony. Komm rein!", sagte ein erleichterter James Potter als er die Tür öffnete um seinen langjährigen Freund ins Haus zu lassen.

Remus sah blass aus und legte seinen durchweichten Umhang ab. Im Wohnzimmer saßen vier Leute, die anscheinend gerade viel Spaß gehabt hatten. Sirius Black, gut aussehend wie immer, sein schwarzes Haar fiel ihm elegant in die Augen, saß in einem der Sessel. James, dessen unordentliches schwarzes Haar in alle Richtungen stand, ging hinüber zu seiner Frau Lily, die auf der Couch lag in eine warme Decke eingewickelt. Sie war bereits im 7. Monat schwanger und ihr Bauch wurde mit jedem Tag größer.

Die vierte Person im Raum war Dorcas Meadowes, die neben Lily auf der Couch saß. Durch ihre seidigen blonden Haare und ihre tiefblauen Augen sah sie aus wie ein Engel. Das würden die meisten Kerle jedenfalls sagen. Sie gehörte zu den schönsten Mädchen während ihrer Schulzeit, doch nicht viele Jungs hatten die Chance gehabt, mit ihr auszugehen. Dorcas und Lily waren beste Freundinnen in Hogwarts und daran hatte sich in den darauf folgenden zwei Jahren nichts geändert. Die vier Freunde hatten sich Fotoalben von ihrer Schulzeit angesehen.

Die Stimmung änderte sich schlagartig als sie Remus' Gesichtsausdruck sahen.

„Was ist los, Moony?", fragte Sirius, dessen Grinsen schnell verschwand.

„Sie haben Benji Fenwick erwischt!", antwortete Remus, der Schwierigkeiten hatte, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

Alle starrten ihn geschockt an. Lily begann zu zittern und James hastete zu ihr hinüber.

„Lily, du musst dich beruhigen. Du weißt doch was der Heiler im St. Mungos gesagt hat.", sagte James besänftigend. Aber auch er musste mit seiner Fassung kämpfen.

„Wie...wann...wer...?", war alles, was aus Dorcas Mund kam, sie war gelähmt vor Schreck.

„Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange.", sagte Remus. „Und es gibt Gerüchte, dass auch Bellatrix beteiligt war."

Sirius knurrte und ballte seine Fäuste zusammen.

„Sie haben ihn zerfetzt.", fuhr Remus fort. „Wir. .. haben ... nur ... noch ... Stücke ... von ... ihm ... gefunden ...", er würgte, als er das sagte.

Genau wie die anderen vier.

James hatte jetzt ernsthafte Probleme, Lily zu beruhigen. Dorcas stand kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch. Sirius schlang seine Arme um sie und streichelte ihr Haar, während sie an seiner Schulter hemmungslos schluchzte.

Für einige Zeit sagte niemand etwas. Nur Lilys und Dorcas Schluchzen konnte man vernehmen. Remus stand wieder auf.

„Ich muss jetzt los. Die Anderen informieren." Damit verschwand er.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt auch verschwinden.", sagte Sirius. „Ich bring dich nach Hause Dorcas."

„Nein.", Dorcas schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich will heute Nacht nicht alleine sein."

„Okay, du kannst heute Nacht bei mir bleiben.", erwiderte Sirius, der immer noch ihr Haar streichelte.

Dorcas wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und stand auf. Beide verabschiedeten sich von ihren Freunden und apparierten direkt in Sirius' Wohnung.

Sirius sah, dass Dorcas immer noch zitterte, also hob er sie hoch und brachte sie ins Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und ließ nicht los als er sie vorsichtig auf das Sofa setzte.

„Hey.", versuchte Sirius sie zu beruhigen. Er strich ihr die langen blonden Haare hinter die Ohren und nahm ihr Gesichtin seine Hände, während er ihr mit den Daumen die Tränen wegwischte, die ihr über die Wangen liefen. Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Blau traf auf Grau.

Ihm war nie bewusst gewesen, wie wunderschön ihre Augen waren. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, welches Blau sie genau hatten. Aber sie waren von solch tiefem Blau, dass er sich in ihnen verlor.

Sirius näherte sich ihrem Gesicht und als ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen, vergaß er alles um sich herum. Zuerst streiften seine Lippen nur ganz vorsichtig über ihre, fast schon unsicher ob sie den Kuss erwidern würde.

Er war überrascht, dass sie es tat. Mehr noch, mit geschlossenen Augen zog Dorcas ihn näher an sich heran und vertiefte den Kuss. Sie hatte ihre Finger in seinen Haaren vergraben. Nicht gewillt, diesen Kuss jemals enden zu lassen.

Aus der anfänglichen Zärtlichkeit wurde bald hemmungslose Leidenschaft und es blieb kein Zweifel, womit dieser Abend enden würde. Sirius Hände hatten ihren Weg unter Dorcas T-Shirt gefunden und streichelten über ihren Rücken. Langsam wanderten sie nach vorne über ihren flachen Bauch. Er zog sie von der Couch hoch und streifte ihr das T-Shirt über den Kopf und schmiss es beiseite. Nur Sekunden später folgte ihr BH.

Währenddessen versuchte Dorcas die Knöpfe von Sirius Hemd so schnell wie möglich aufzubekommen. Sie musste ihn unbedingt spüren. Als sie es geschafft hatte, drückte sie ihren Oberkörper an seinen, was beiden ein wohliges Stöhnen entlockte. Endlich konnte sie ihn ganz nah fühlen. Sie spürte jeden Muskel seines durchtrainierten Oberkörpers an ihrer nackten Haut.

Sirius hatte ihre Taille umfasst und dachte gar nicht daran, sie jemals wieder loszulassen. Sie stolperten in Sirius Schlafzimmer ohne voneinander zu lassen. Sirius schob Dorcas auf sein Bett und begann an ihrem Kinn entlang zu küssen. Langsam bewegte er seine Lippen zu ihrem Hals und als er anfing ihre weiche Haut über dem Schlüsselbein küssen, konnte sie nur stöhnen. Allmählich tastete er sich weiter runter und seine Lippen liebkosten ihren gesamten Oberkörper. Als er ihren Rock abstreifte, gab es kein Zurück mehr...

--

Der Nebel und der Regen des Vortages waren verschwunden. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und der Tag versprach ein warmer Frühsommertag zu werden.

Als die Sonne ihre Nase kitzelte, öffnete Dorcas ihre Augen stirnrunzelnd.

Wo in Merlins Namen bin ich?, dachte sie.

Dann stürmten die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht auf sie ein.

Remus, wie er ihnen von Benjis Tod berichtete...Sirius, wie er sie im Arm hielt und ihr Haar streichelte...wie er ihr das T-Shirt auszog...Moment, was?

Sie drehte sich abrupt um.

Sirius schlief noch. Die Bettdecke reichte gerade einmal bis zu seinen Hüften und Dorcas konnte sehen, dass er darunter genauso nackt war wie sie selbst. Jetzt wurde ihr klar, wie weit sie gestern gegangen waren. Es war nicht so, dass sie es nicht genossen hatte. Oh ja, dass hatte sie. Dennoch bereute sie die letzte Nacht. Zum Einen war ihr die Freundschaft mit Sirius überaus wichtig und nun stand sie auf Messers Schneide. Zum Anderen war ihr Sirius Vorgeschichte durchaus bekannt. Jede Nacht hatte er eine andere in seinem Bett. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Nie war er eine ernsthafte Beziehung eingegangen. Und sie hatte keine Lust eine weitere Kerbe in seinem Bettpfosten zu werden.

Dorcas biss sich auf die Lippe, während sie beobachtete wie sich Sirius Brust hob und senkte. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, so dass seine Grübchen sichtbar wurden.

Wahrscheinlich erinnert er sich gerade an letzte Nacht, dachte Dorcas panisch. Oh Merlin, steh mir bei.

So leise wie möglich kroch sie aus dem Bett, eine der Decken fest um sich geschlungen. Ihre Sachen waren in der halben Wohnung verteilt. Bevor sie aus dem Schlafzimmer verschwand, warf sie noch einen Blick auf den schlafenden Sirius. Er lächelte immer noch.

Während sie sich im Wohnzimmer anzog, überlegte Dorcas was sie nun tun sollte. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde Sirius die letzte Nacht auch nur als Ausrutscher ansehen und sie konnten beide vergessen, dass es jemals passiert war. Dann wäre auch ihre Freundschaft gerettet. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war Dorcas, dass es so am besten war. Für Sirius würde es ja ohnehin eine einmalige Sache sein.

Jetzt wollte sie nur so schnell wie möglich in ihre Wohnung apparieren bevor Sirius aufwachte und die Chance hatte mit ihr zu sprechen. Besser wäre es, ein wenig Gras über die Sache wachsen zu lassen. Und mit einem Knall verschwand sie.

Einige Minuten später rührte sich Sirius.

Die letzte Nacht war definitiv die Beste seines Lebens gewesen. Und das hieß schon was. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass er mit Dorcas schlafen würde. Dass sie sich so nah sein würden wie es nur irgend geht. Es war nicht wie mit den anderen Mädels gewesen, mit ihr hatte er etwas gespürt, das noch nie da gewesen war. Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er daran dachte, welche Stellen auf ihrem perfekten Körper er berührt und liebkost hatte. Ihr Stöhnen klang immer noch in seinen Ohren nach.

Mit nach wie vor geschlossenen Augen streckte er seinen Arm aus, um sie wieder zu berühren. Vielleicht konnten sie den Morgen so beginnen wie sie den Abend beendet hatten. Aber in seiner Hand fühlte er nur das leere Bett und die schon kalten Decken. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er, dass das Bett verlassen war.

„Dorcas?", rief Sirius.

Aber es kam keine Antwort. Er stand auf und zog seine Boxershorts an. Verwirrt ging er in sein Wohnzimmer und sah, dass ihre Sachen verschwunden waren. Aus irgendeinem Grund versetzte ihm das einen Stich. Er war enttäuscht, dass sie ohne ein Wort abgehauen war. Hatte sie es denn nicht gefühlt letzte Nacht? Diese besondere Verbindung zwischen ihnen?

Sirius setzte sich auf das Sofa und rieb sich die Augen.

Klar, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass so etwas passieren würde. Aber für ihn war es nicht nur ein One-Night-Stand gewesen. Er musste sie unbedingt davon überzeugen. So abwegig war es schließlich nicht, dass aus ihnen beiden was werden würde.

Es überraschte ihn selbst, dass er bereits in dieser Dimension dachte. Eine ernsthafte Beziehung. Und das ausgerechnet von ihm, Sirius Black. Dennoch konnte er sich sehr schnell mit dem Gedanken anfreunden.

Er stand auf und war schon auf halben Weg zur Tür, als ihm zunächst auffiel, dass er noch halb nackt war und dann fing sein Bauch mächtig an zu grummeln. Das Gespräch mit Dorcas musste er also etwas verschieben. Auf leerem Magen konnte er definitiv keine anständige Unterhaltung führen. Außerdem wollte er noch sehen, wie es James und Lily ging.

Sirius ging in seine kleine Küche und hoffte inständig, dass Dorcas ihn nicht zurückweisen würde.


End file.
